Disappeared
by ClassicDesires
Summary: People went missing all the time elena knew that but what she didn't know was what happned after that. but when a certain blue eyed stranger takes her for his own she finds out but will someone help her or will she fall for her kidnapper DELENA STELENA ELEJAH
1. Taken

People disappeared all the time so why would it matter if Elena disappeared; she had no one left no one who cared about her. Her parents were dead, her brother had run off with the rest of the druggies and her aunt sure as hell didn't care all her aunt cared about was herself. And that was why Elena was strolling through the abandoned park in the middle of the night; she heard the chimes of the clock tower marking the hour which was at least 1am. She sighed knowing that nothing would happen people only disappeared in the big cities not in small towns, she thought she was safe until she heard the footsteps behind her. She flipped her head round her brown locks whipping her hair with the breeze and her brown eyes shining with fear under the flickering light of the lamp post. She saw a tall figure looming over her; she knew it was a man by the way he was walking towards her and the way his shadow was shaped. She quickened her pace, but found she was too late when she felt the arm loop round her waist and the cloth cover her mouth. She inhaled the sweet smell of the drug knowing it would send her to sleep, but she relished in the smell it was additive. But before she could take another whiff her heavy eyelids drooped closed and she began to float into a deep sleep.

She opened her eyes and sat up quickly gasping and scanning the room her eyes rested on the young man next to her. He had black hair that was shining in the sunlight and his eyes were blue and curious. "You're finally awake Elena." He whispered as he pulled her back down and caressed her neck before pinning her down to the bed with his body she gasped and then began kicking her legs and he pressed tighter against her. "Get off!" She screamed "Get off who the hell are you?" She screamed as loud as she could and he clamped his cold hand over her mouth. He pushed himself onto his knees and she didn't move as he smirked at her "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore and you Elena Gilbert are mine." And with that he swooped back down kissing her neck until the door behind them burst open...


	2. Stefan?

A man with sandy brown hair and green eyes burst in he flashed over to them and hissed at Damon baring his fangs, Elena screeched at the sight of them "Damon." The monster growled as he scanned Elena. His fangs slowly retracted and he reached his hand to stroke Elena's cheek, but Damon slapped it away. "What do you want Stefan?" Damon hissed not taking his gaze from Elena. Stefan, Elena knew that name and that's when it clicked Salvatore Damon was Stefan's brother and Stefan was her best friend from school. "Damon let Elena go." Stefan spoke calmly but everyone could see the anger and disdain in his eyes as he spoke to his brother. Elena had her wrists pinned above her head and she was sure she couldn't escape without getting dragged back so instead she let out a scream, both the brother's turned their attention to her and Damon slowly slid off of her and she shut up. Sitting up she looked back and forth to the two brothers who were deep in conversation at positioned at the other end of the room. Elena slowly slid towards the edge of the bed and the pushed herself from it flinging towards the door. She slid out and to the staircase fumbling down the steps and almost falling she thought she had escaped when she grabbed hold of the door handle when cold arms looped around her waist hauling her back. "Let me go I don't belong to any of you." She turned to see Damon holding her and Stefan slumped against the staircase, his head lolling about suggesting that his neck was broken "OMG Stefan." She screamed and kicked her legs "What did you do to Stefan?" She asked Damon not sure if she wanted to know. It was clear that Stefan wasn't human because his eyes flickered open and he was on his feet in a second. Damon dropped Elena to the ground and she hit the wooden floor with a loud thud she was frozen in place as she watched the brothers lunge at each other long sharp teeth prodding out of their mouths and slashing into each other's flesh. They were moving so fast and their wounds healed quickly, but specks of blood hit the floor now and then. In an instant they had disappeared and Elena swore she heard the clanging of a cell door and then she was pressed against a cold chest. She looked up to see Damon smiling victoriously down at her and her eyes widened with fear as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room much to her joy at human speed. He flung her on the bed and she landed softly on the mattress. She looked up to see him smirking at her and doing some sort of sexy eye thingy and then he slammed the door close leaving her all alone.

Elena walked slowly and quietly over to the window she pushed at it but it was locked. She spotted a chair out of the corner of her eye and she ran to it picking it up and lobbing it at the window as hard as she could, but it just rebounded and crashed onto the floor splintering into pieces. The handle of her door twisted and she screamed as Damon entered taking in the scene he was next to her in a flash "No trying to escape Elena, you're mine now and you must learn that otherwise there will be consequences I promise you that." He whispered this into her ear as he pressed closer to her, drowning in her scent. She pulled away from him violently "Where's Stefan" She asked tears brimming in her eyes, he may be a monster but she cared for him and he would never hurt her. Damon waggled his finger and then said "Tut tut why would you ask such a stupid question?" He walked closer to her and she pressed herself tighter against the wall "Come on Elena you know where Stefan is rotting in a cell for the rest of his days and then you can fully be mine." He laughed and reached out his hand stroking her cheek. He let his finger trace her jaw line and then brushed he collar bone causing her to shiver. His touch left a trail of fire and she longed for it even though she despised him. Or did she felt her heart quicken as he continued to step closer, her heart twisted and flipped and her stomach dropped as he finally began to back away "Until tomorrow love." He whispered before flying out the room, not forgetting to the lock the door behind him. The sound of the click of the lock replayed over and over in Elena's mind and soon the tears were falling like a waterfall she may have had no one who actually cared about her but she didn't want to be stuck here with this man. He was the one in control and he could do whatever he wanted with her because she was weak scared and vulnerable she was easy prey for him just another girl. That's what she thought anyway...


	3. Elijah wants her

_**Thank you guys for reading hope its okay please review and let me know if I should continue otherwise im gonna stop with this story. **_

_**I don not own TVD**_

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and the light shining down onto her face blinded her momentarily, she blinked a couple of times before she adjusted to the light. She pushed herself up lazily not really caring if she could move or not, she had no control over what happened to her now she was under the control of a monster and even her own best friend was a monster. She heard the door creak open and she turned around quickly causing a sharp pain in the side of her neck.

"I see your awake, Elena." Damon whispered his voice soft and not as intimidating as it had been last night.

She nodded her head trying to hold back the tears that were pooling in her eyes and causing her vision to blur, she didn't notice that Damon was next to her until he began to cradle her in his arms. She pulled away violently letting a single tear drop down each cheek so that she could see "what the hell are you playing at?" She questioned waving her arms about frantically "One minute your being a complete and utter monster and the next your comforting me when really all you have to do is let me go I don't need to be here you don't need me... Please." She continued to sob and Damon watched her intently.

He let his hand cup her face "Well would you ra

ther I act like a monster all the time." He added sarcastically.

Elena turned her head so his hand dropped "I'd rather you let me go." She screamed as she leapt up from the bed and sprinted for the door.

"Tut tut Elena how many times do we have to go through with this?" Damon whispered into her ear as he grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him. He stared at her angrily annoyed that she had tried to escape him again.

"Please I'm sorry I won't do it again just don't hurt me." She was finally realising that there was no way out of this one so she gave into him and went limp in his arms.

Damon combed his hand through her hair "Shh little one I won't hurt you let's get you something to eat." His voice was calm as he picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs at human speed placing her on the sofa.

She could hear him moving around in the kitchen and then she felt the sofa dip underneath her, she turned her head warily only to come face to face with a man. He had soft brown eyes and brown hair he was also wearing a formal suit. He pushed a long slender finger to her lips before she could let out a scream and he whispered "I'm going to get you out of here."

Elena nodded her head swallowing her fear and placed her hand in his staring at his beauty "Who are you?" She whispered into his ear and he slowly turned his head to look at her.

He smiled and let his finger trail down her cheek "My name is Elijah that is all you need know now child." He whispered almost to quietly.

They headed to the door and Elijah was halfway out when Damon yanked Elena back by the waist "Elijah." He hissed struggling to hold back his fangs.

"Hand Elena over to me Damon and everything shall be okay do you understand?" Elijah asked raising a slender brown eyebrow.

Elena struggled against Damon grip but eventually gave up and went limp and then she heard him hiss the words "No I don't quite understand." And then her hair was whipping her face violently and she was screaming. Damon's hand clamped over her mouth and they came to a stop she realised they were in the middle of the dark forest.

* * *

Elijah stood still in the doorway of the Salvatore house talking to himself; not sure if Damon would hear his words "Bad choice Damon now I will take her by force..."


	4. I want answers

**Hey guys sorry abot the lackof updatig I have been on holiday lately so haven't had the chance but plenty of chapters on the way.**

**P.S I do not own TVD I wish I did though could you imagine... anyway enjoy the storyplease review**

* * *

Damon held Elena still as she regained her balance trying hard not to fall over. Her stomach felt uneasy and she was paling by the second "I don't feel so good." Her eyelids fluttered and she fell down her legs collapsing underneath her and the blackness taking her over.

She plummeted into Damon's arms and he caught her easily, sitting down with her and stroking her cheek "My sweet Elena, I'll never leave you I can promise you that." He smiled at her as he felt her heartbeat vibrate through him.

Elijah watched in the distance at the scene unfolding and he watched waiting for his chance to swoop in and take her. He knew that Damon would keep a closer eye on her now most likely never leave her side "Damon." He whispered eerily "I want Elena." He stated.

Damon shivered as he heard the words pass through him and tightened his hold around Elena's slim body. "No." He almost shouted and he heard Elijah chuckle in the distance. Damon looked down at Elena and pushed himself from the ground taking her in his arms bridal style and speeding to the house. He stopped and placed Elena slowly onto the bed covering her up with the sheets and kissing her cheek. He took up position in the corner of the room slumping in an armchair and taking a deep breath as he began to wait for Elena to wake up from her sleep.

* * *

Elena sat up gasping for breath and looking around frantically "Damon." She called out wearily and she felt the bed dip down beside her. She scooted away from him slightly frightened "I wasn't gonna go with him, I wasn't trying to escape." She said scared her small body shaking and he looked at her with no anger or comfort he just stared at her.

"Elena." He tried to say but she interrupted him.

"I'm so sorry I promise I won't do it again just don't hurt me please I'll do anything you want." She pleaded tears slowly slipping from her eyes and dripping down her cheeks.

He put a finger to her lips and an electric feeling shot through him and Elena's lips tingled at the sensation "I'm not going to hurt." He said calmly as a tear slid onto his finger. Elena nodded her head taking in the information and leaving her mouth clamped shut, Damon's finger still held there. He dropped his hand and slid closer to her causing her heartbeat to quicken and her eyes to flicker with worry.

"What do you want from me what does Stefan want with me and what does Elijah want with me?" She asked his eyes widening "I deserve an answer and if I can't get it from you I'll get it from one of them."

"Stefan's dead Elena and Elijah will be soon all you need to know is that you are mine and one day..." He trailed off not wanting to pour his heart out to her.

She stared at him confused "Stefan's not dead I know that for a fact because I could hear him crying out to me in the middle of the night so don't give me that crap." Elena had gone from being scared and vulnerable to brave and strong in a instant "You need to let Stefan go, You need to tell me the answer, _I_ need to speak to Elijah and you need to go straight back to hell where you came from." She spat the last words like poison and Damon felt his dead heart shatter.

He turned to her and held her down to the bed by her throat in a instant "Do not tell me what to do you have no power here understand." He spat venomously in her ear.

She spat back with equal venom "Get off of me and don't threaten me I don't know what you want with me, but I want you to let Stefan go and if you don't I will."

He looked at her confused and then laughed "You think you will get out of this room alive you try."

She smiled then narrowing her eyes "I know I'll get out alive Damon."

He chuckled "How can you be so sure of yourself Elena answer me that." He raised a brow and dropped her throat.

She took a deep breath rubbing her throat and sitting up "One because I'm yours Two because you don't want Elijah or Stefan to have me and Third you said you weren't going to hurt me." She smiled and but she was cringing inside at what she was about to stay next and she was scared for his answer "Answer me this Damon you obviously care for me why?"

Damon gulped he knew that he couldn't avoid the question...


	5. Freed but caught again

**I am s sorry this is so short and that I haven't updated, but I'm sure there's no one actually reading this now anyways so yeah okay I'm not going to make up an excuse because really I don't have one. But anyway enjoy**

**I do not own tvd I wished because Stefan would be dead or with Katherine**

* * *

Elena stared at him wide eyed as he gulped his hands shaking. She was shaking herself she was scared that she wasn't going to like his answer "You don't have to tell me Damon." She said through gritted teeth.

He nodded slowly then regained his composure "I'll see you tomorrow." He stuttered before disappearing into thin air.

Elena clambered over to her window and saw a black figure blur into the forest, she let out a sigh and ran for her door flinging it open. She leapt down the stairs and searched for the door to the basement. Her eyes lit up as she found it, she bounded down the dirty steps and shuffled through the dusty corridors. Mould and damp was every wear and there was a thick stench of blood in the air. She could hear a small moaning from the far end of the corridor. She silently crept to it and stared in shock as she saw Stefan. He had stakes in his hands and feet along with a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth which seemed to be burning him. She ran to him and pulled the cloth from his mouth "Stefan..." She cried "Can you hear me?" She took him in her arms and she felt him nod "I'm gonna get you out okay." He nodded again. She took a deep breath and pulled back staring at the stakes, she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She grabbed onto one and yanked it; it was out and on the floor when she heard Stefan groan in pain. She pulled out the rest and he slumped forward into her arms.

"Thank you..." He said his voice hoarse and his lips still blistered. She slowly lifted her wrist to his mouth and he stared at it wide eyed "Are you sure?" She nodded and he took it in his hands staring at it with a small smile on his lips. He slowly let his lips brush along her wrist and then kissed it before his fangs pushed into her skin, he felt the warm liquid sliding down his throat and he moaned in amazement. Her blood tasted pure and heavenly he could drain her dry, but he wouldn't. He plucked his fangs from her wrists and slit his finger slowly pushing it into her mouth before she could object. The wound healed instantly and she stared at it in awe. "Thank you again."

"You can go now Stefan you're free." She murmured her face giving away her sadness. They still sat on the floor very closely together "You don't have to take me with you I'd just cause you trouble."

"Hey." Stefan took her face in her hands "Don't do that I'm not leaving you here with that monster of a brother, me and you we'll leave together forget this ever happened, all you have to do is say you want this." He whispered his lips closer to her own.

"I want this I want to go with you." She mumbled losing herself in his eyes.

"Good choice." He whispered and slowly let his lips touch hers they responded instantly. Whilst their mouths collided their bodies found a way so tumble them together so that Stefan was in complete control. He pulled back to let Elena breath when he heard footsteps.

"Elena are you down here?" Damon's velvety voice called. Elena pulled Stefan back to her not hearing Damon. Stefan was in big trouble now..."

* * *

** I NEED IDEAS PM ME PLEASE Thanks for reading please review considering deleting this maybe just stopping but you know all depends on my readers and reviews anyway if anyone has any ideas they would like to give me please do.**


	6. Lashing out

**Thanks for the revies and ideas I couldn't get this idea out of my head so here is the next chapter I hope to make my updates more regular like one every two weeks maybe anyway please review xox**

**I do not own TVD**

* * *

Damon had gone for a quick snack from one of his willing donors before he returned to Elena, he tried to take his mind off of her, but it wasn't working. He felt something for her that he had never felt for anyone apart from Katherine. There was an energy pulling him towards making him want her to hold to love to be his forever. He walked into the house a wide smirk on his face; he flashed up to Elena's room, but found it empty so flashed down stairs. He swivelled around on his heels before he noticed the basement door that swung lightly on its hinges. He walked over to it "Elena are you down here?" He called, but no reply apart from a moan and some shuffling sounds. He jogged down the steps and then flashed to the end of the corridor where Stefan lay on top of Elena. Stefan had Elena's wrists pinned above her head and they were kissing with full-on passion. Damon felt anger surge up in him, he couldn't believe Stefan would do this that Elena would do this. He saw that Stefan was healed and that a stake was resting by his foot, he bent and picked it up closing one of his eyes and aiming for Stefan. He threw it and it hit Stefan in the back, but not where it was supposed to. Instead of hitting Stefan in the lower back it hit him directly where the heart was, Stefan rolled off of Elena gasping for air, his skin turning a greyish colour.

Elena had opened her eyes and was staring at Stefan in shock she pushed herself up shuffling over to him and pulling the stake from his back so that his head dropped in her lap. "What have you done Damon?" Elena cried as Stefan took a final breathe and let his eyes droop close. She let out a strangled cry when Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her up so that he was looming over her a threatening expression on his face.

He laughed cruelly "What have I done, me Elena this." He gestured to Stefan "Was all you." He gripped her arm tighter causing her to wince in pain. A tear slipped from her eyes, but Damon was staring sullenly at Stefan when he lashed out shouting "It's your fault my brother is dead your fault you made me kill him you it was all YOU!" On the last word her arm snapped and she screamed out in pain tears flooding from her eyes. Damon grabbed her neck now his eyes slowly turning red and veins popping up. "You deserve to feel pain you deserve to be HURT!" He began strangling her and her face slowly turned red. She gripped her broken arm trying to scream, but failing miserably. Even though Damon had just fed he couldn't control himself he dropped her neck and took her by the shoulder pushing her against the wall so her head hit it with a loud crack. He took a deep breath and he smelt it, her pure blood seeping slowly from her head. He stared at her closed eyelids and smirked as his fangs ripped into her throat and she screamed in agony. He let the blood drip into his system slowly before she was almost fully drained and then he dropped her. She was just alive her heart beat fading slowly.

She felt like blackness was engulfing her, her arm was throbbing painfully and her mind was screaming at her, but she couldn't stop him. She lay there as Damon stared down at her his face returning to normal as it did he dropped to his knees the truth of what he had done hitting him with full force.

He sobbed into her hair as he pulled her into his lap. "I'm so sorry Elena." He cried his voice strangled "My sweet Elena I should never have hurt you this way." He stared at her when he heard her heart beat stopping. He brought his shaking wrist to his mouth and bit into it and then pushing it to Elena's mouth. He felt the blood flow over her lips and then a small tugging on his skin as she began to drink up. He watched as the crack in her head sealed up and her bone clicked into place, as her neck healed and the bruises disappeared. She sat up gasping and then she yanked herself out of Damon's arms.

She leapt up the stairs still a bit hazy; she went straight for the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and held it just above her heart. "Let me go or I'll kill myself." He stared at her in disbelief thinking she wouldn't even dare try "I can't be around you Damon you lash out you hurt people physically and mentally with your bare hands and your words." She took a deep breath the knife shaking in her hand "What makes you think for one second I wish to stay here, what makes you think that I even like you, what makes you think I wouldn't rather die than be stuck here." She spat the last words at him and he felt his heart shattering into millions of pieces. Surely if his heart had still beat it would have stopped by now.

"Please Elena don't I'm sorry." He cried.

"Sorry." She spat "Sorry you think that covers it you almost killed me you hurt me who's to say you won't do it again apart from you huh?" She raised her eyebrows and laughed and dropped the knife her hands shaking too much to catch it.

Damon flashed over to her before she could grab it and pinned her to the wall by her wrists. He felt bad for what he was about to do, but he knew he had too. "Elena I want you to forget today ever happened, I want you to forget Stefan I want you to feel however you feel, but under no circumstances do you leave these premises..." He sighed as his pupils contacted "Is that understood."

Elena stared into his eyes her own wide and a hazy smile plastered on her lips "I understand Damon..." She smiled at him and then dropped into his arms her eyes closing and her breathing slowing as if she was falling into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Please help need serious ideas getting writers block with this story due to the fact that I write in my spare time and my mind is non-stop bubbling over with ideas just unfortunately not for this story thanks again and please REVIEW**


	7. Getting her life back

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed, I'm really sorry I haven't updated I've been writing my own book...what do you think about a Klaus/oc/Elijah/Damon story**

**I Do Not own tvd please review**

* * *

Elena rolled over onto her stomach, her eyes opening slowly. She sat up not remembering how she had gotten here. "Damon." She called warily, her throat was sore and she had a pounding headache. The sun was hurting her eyes; she shuffled out of the bed.

"Quiet little one." Came Elijah's voice, she turned to him stopping herself from gasping as he smiled at her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked her throat killing her; she coughed a little then looked at him her eyes determined.

He narrowed his eyes "Not much." He said avoiding the question.

"Tell me or I'll scream and Damon will know you're here." She threatened him, she rubbed her arm.

"Elena there's things about you that you needn't know until the time is right." He said confusing her with his words.

"Elijah." She said, but he sat next to her on the bed cupping her cheek in his hands and revealing in the warmth of her skin.

"You don't know how much you mean to me." He said and she stiffened "Elena you are the only person who helps me to survive."

She jolted back "I don't even know you and you expect me to just come with you like that, you think those words will change what's happening here."

"You didn't know Damon." He stated simply.

"That's different I didn't willingly go with him, he took me from everything I knew everyone I loved my life, he took that from me." She paused trying to stop the tears in her eyes "And unless you can give that back to me then I'm not coming with you at least here I guarantee some safety."

Elijah looked at her in disbelief "Safety after what he did to you?"

"Damon has never hurt me Elijah he promised he wouldn't and for some strange reason I feel like I can trust him." She said to Elijah's shock.

Elijah realised what Damon had done, but decided not to delve into it any further "I can give you back your life I'll protect you Elena." He promised her.

"My life, my family?" She questioned, he nodded "Then I'll come with you...Elijah but promise Damon you won't hurt him." She didn't know why she was asking that of him, but it felt right.

"I give you my word Elena." He said earning a small nod from her. He stood offering his hand to her.

She looked at it warily before taking it in her own hand gripping it tightly "Goodbye Damon." She whispered a single tear dripping down her cheek.

Elijah raised his finger and wiped it away cupping her face in his "I believe it best if you sleep now." He compelled her and she fell into his arms.

Just at that moment the door swung open to reveal Damon holding a tray with her breakfast on ti, he dropped it the tray smashing on the floor "Elijah." He spat.

"Good morning Damon, you should hope for your sake we do not meet again even if I did promise Miss Elena here not to harm you I will kill you." And with that Elijah disappeared.

Damon dropped to the floor clutching his shirt where his heart should be "Elena, please." He whispered tears in his eyes "Don't leave...don't go with him." He let a tear slip out and then he jumped up from the floor grinding his teeth together "I will find Elena and I will have you." He said angrily "You belong to me our hearts make a whole." He said and began to destroy the room.

* * *

**So Elena left... sorry again for the lack of updates please if you have any ideas please tell me thanks please review**


End file.
